


Push and Pull (You Are My Home)

by lavachick85



Series: How Darcy Met Bucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sex, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Troll Steve is a troll, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavachick85/pseuds/lavachick85
Summary: The mission was meant to take five days but things had gone south quickly and in the end they had been gone for almost four weeks. She’d spent four miserable, stressed out weeks without him and the knots that had twisted themselves into a sickening, untidy mass in her gut with every passing day loosened slightly at the sight of him making his way towards her, seemingly unharmed. He was filthy and tired, his shoulders heavy with exhaustion, but he was whole and to her that was all that mattered.





	Push and Pull (You Are My Home)

**Author's Note:**

> HERE BE SMUTTY SMUT!
> 
> Enjoy my darlings!!!

Bucky looked fine upon returning from his first mission with the team despite the thick layer of mud covering him from his rib cage to his boots. It was also smeared across his cheek, up into his hair and there was a dark, ruddy stain by his mouth that looked more than a little suspect, but he looked ok. Tired, but ok. His head was down, his gait leisurely as he ambled towards her and Steve was a few steps behind him talking to Barton and Sam, their voices hushed in the early hours of the morning as if they’d wake the rest of the tower’s occupants by just speaking at a normal volume.

Her eyes flitted over every inch of him that she could make out, starting at his feet and working upwards as she looked for any sign of injury. His lower half was caked in thick, muddy clay and she could instinctively tell just by looking at it that it was still a little wet in places and that it smelled absolutely awful. Her nose wrinkled in sympathy for his enhanced senses and she took a step out onto the landing pad, the wind immediately whipping past her as she tried to get a better look at the rest of him in the dark. Sure, there were spotlights dotted around but for the most part due to the time of night it was and for security reasons, the pad was unlit and the night was more than a little brisk.

Summer was fading and the nights were beginning to grow longer, the balmy heat of it giving way to cold days and even cooler nights. The mission was meant to take five days but things had gone south quickly and in the end they had been gone for almost four weeks. She’d spent four miserable, stressed out weeks without him and the knots that had twisted themselves into a sickening, untidy mass in her gut loosened slightly at the sight of him making his way towards her, seemingly unharmed. He was filthy and tired, his shoulders heavy with exhaustion, but he was whole and to her that was all that mattered.

She’d missed him more than she had expected to and after the first week she’d liberated the spare can of deodorant that he kept under his sink and had taken to wearing that instead of her own unscented roll-on. The smell of him had soothed her frazzled nerves and had made it easier manage her day to day life, but then at the same time, it had left her missing his quiet, weighty presence even more and she couldn’t wait for him to get back. She needed to know he was alright. She needed to put her hands on him and map out every inch of him with her fingers and Jesus H. Christ, she _really_ needed to kiss him.

Like, right the fuck now.

Their voices grew louder as the group of four men neared and Darcy bounced on her cold toes, excited to finally be seeing him after so long.

“-and don’t think I won’t tell Darcy if you don’t.”

Her feet fell flat immediately and she frowned, confused and more than a little concerned. Wait. Tell Darcy what exactly?!

Bucky grunted something at Steve and his lip curled in distaste. “I’ll get there when I get there.” He snarled. “Leave it alone, Punk.” He sounded pissed off and tired and she wondered what the hell was going on. Sam and Barton went quiet and hurried ahead, both of them smiling tightly at her as they passed by and disappeared inside into the warm.

Unfazed by his best friend’s apparent bad mood, Steve fell into step beside him. “She’s gonna notice, Buck. Your girl ain’t stupid.”

“Never said she was and I don’t appreciate the implication that she might be,” he spat, “Like I said, I’ll get there when I get there.”

“For God’s sake, Buck,” Steve reached out and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, mouth opening to say something but it never left his mouth because Bucky wrenched himself out of Steve’s reach and let out a ragged gasp, his feet stumbling and dragging across the landing pad as he bent at the waist and dry heaved. Steve looked ashen and swore colorfully, hands thrown up in the air in apology. “Jesus! Fuck, Bucky, I’m so sorry! Shit, are you alright? Let me look.”

Bucky threw a savage snarl in his direction but didn’t bother standing back up, his hands digging tight into his knees as he gulped in a deep, shuddering breath. “ _Don’t. Fucking. Touch me_.”

Steve kept his distance, hovering nearby but well out of reach. “Do you want me to get Darcy?” He offered. “I can have her here in two minutes, tops.”

There was a sheen of sweat across her boyfriend’s brow now and he looked pale, eyes screwed shut as he breathed deeply, teeth bared. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he snapped. “Don’t want her seein’ this shit.”

Darcy took this as her opportunity to make herself known and stepped out of the dark doorway into the light, her arms folded underneath her breasts, hands tucked up inside the sleeves of her pale blue cardigan. She tried to steady her breathing, remain calm but her heart was racing with the knowledge that there was something wrong.

He was in pain, enough of it to dry heave violently when Steve had touched him. Fuck. What the actual hell had happened out there?

“Bit late for that,” she started toward him and felt a thrill of pleasure in her gut when she realized that she’d taken the both of them by surprise. Concern started to bleed through when she realized that she shouldn’t have been able to sneak up on them; things weren’t good. Bucky was eyeing her warily, still bent over with his big hands braced on his knees as he breathed through his mouth and Steve looked between the pair with barely concealed glee. “What the fuck, Bucky?! Are you hurt?”

He started to deny it but Steve was quicker to answer, talking over him. “He took a nasty hit to the left shoulder with a localized EMP device. Pretty sure it fried the circuitry in there or something,” he explained, “The arm’s been malfunctioning for the past four days and he’s in a lot of pain.” He ignored his best friend’s filthy glare and nodded towards Darcy. “He needs to get his ass down to R&D to get it looked at sooner rather than later. Medical, too.”

Darcy cocked an eyebrow at Steve but he just shrugged in that infuriatingly unrepentant way and shouldered past her.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be that _isn’t here_.”

The dark look on Bucky’s face did nothing to quell her concern and he sneered at the back of Steve’s head as he moved closer to the doors that lead inside. “You’re a fucking jerk, Steven.”

He blew him a loud, smoochy kiss over his shoulder and waved jauntily, his mouth spread in a wide, antagonistic grin. “Flatterer,” he cooed, fluttering his eyelashes at him, “But I’m not that easy; you’ll need to at least buy me dinner before I even think about fucking you. Maybe. Alright, forget the dinner and just tell me I’m pretty. That should do it.”

Bucky’s middle finger flipped up in reply and he snarled out an insult, told Steve that whoever told him was pretty was a liar and Steve snorted loudly as he slipped through the door.

“He has painfully low standards,” she mused aloud, brows raised.

She watched him disappear inside before she turned back to look at Bucky and she squinted up at him in the poor lighting. From her new vantage point, much closer than before, she could see the strain on his face and the faint tremble of his right hand, the tight line of his mouth as he tried to maintain his cool façade. His left shoulder was jumping every so often under his jacket and now that she knew what to look for she could see the barest hint of discomfort in his posture as it shuddered and jerked.

“You’re hurt…” She whispered, already reaching for him as her feet started carrying her closer again, the knots in her stomach returning with a vengeance. “Where? Tell me where so I don’t make it any worse.”

He glowered at her silently for a moment, his eyes shifting off into the dark then back to her face. The glower softened and he let out a sigh, bone weary and pained. “S’my shoulder,” he mumbled finally, trying to roll the aforementioned joint to loosen it a little with a wince. It didn’t work and instead of the blessed relief he sought it only made the searing pain worse. He grunted in pain and inhaled sharply through his nose as the nerve endings screamed at him. “ _Shit_!”

Darcy practically tripped over herself in her haste to reach him and she slipped her arm around his thick waist, ducking under his right arm, sticky, stinky, muddy clay be damned. She pressed herself firmly into his side and she tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, pushing her hand up underneath the dirty fabric to lay her palm on the warm plane of his stomach. The muscles there jumped under her hand and he dropped his nose into her hair, breathed her in and pulled her closer with his right arm.

“Missed you,” he admitted into the top of her head, “Fuck, I missed you so much, Darce. Didn’t even wanna go in the first place and I was ready to come home and crawl into your bed by the end of the first day.”

Darcy sighed happily against his chest, one hand on his rising and falling belly and the other tucked around his hip. She was so goddamned happy to have him back. “It was so fucking boring without you,” she told him, eyes finding his in the dim, “I might have stolen your deodorant.” She admitted with a blush. “Missed your smell and couldn’t really sleep without it.”

He quirked his brow at her and his mouth curled into a small, pleased smile as he pulled at her, guiding them inside out of the chilly wind. “Did it help?”

She arched against him a little bit, her breasts pushed up against his side as she rolled onto her tip-toes and reached for his face to pull him down into a kiss. “Mmm, sometimes,” she mumbled into his mouth, “Other times it left me so fucking hot and bothered that I couldn’t get to sleep without a little relief...” His breath caught in the back of his throat and she smiled against his mouth, her soft laughter more of a purr. “Yeah, Bucky,” she nuzzled his cheek. “That totally means I touched myself while I was thinking about you.”

He tensed against her and let out a quiet groan. “ _Christ, Darce_ ,” he pressed an urgent kiss to her lips, his teeth catching hers as he pulled away. “You’re gonna be the death of me, woman.” He said gruffly before he cleared his throat and straightened. He shook his head a little, trying to collect himself. “ _Jesus_.”

She let out an affectionate huff and pulled her hand away from his skin, gave his stomach a pat over the grubby fabric of his shirt. “I’ll show you later,” she promised with a wink as she lead him towards the doors to go inside and his hand flexed against her hip, the tips digging into her skin almost painfully. She tried to keep her tone light and airy, flirty and confident but inwardly she was kicking herself. Why on earth did she just say that? He wasn’t ready for that kind of intimacy and here she was offering to get herself off in front of him?! _I’ll show you later_ , she thought _, God, Darcy, great way to scare the poor guy off. Let him recover from his injuries before you try to freak him out like that!_

His mouth brushed her ear, a light press of lips and hot breath and Darcy’s whole body flushed with heat at his unexpected words. The gravel rough murmur made her whole body react with a clench. “I think I’d like that.”

She stumbled a little, her grip on his waist tightening and she glanced up at him. She shivered at the look he was giving her and her lip curled up into a small, satisfied smirk as the anxiety loosened and left her feeling a little bolder. “Oh yeah? What changed your mind, huh?” _Yay, no stuttering! Way to go Darcy!_

“I missed you,” He hummed and nuzzled her cheek, his right hand pressed against her ribs, fingers digging into the soft warmth of her. “R&D first,” he muttered against her skin, “-then medical. See what they can do for the pain.” He shot her a heated look, one that she remembered from the first time he’d crawled into her bed all those weeks ago and kissed her senseless. “Your place, not mine. Steve’s a fuckin’ snoop. Don’t want ‘im hearin’ anythin’ that’s not his to hear.”

Darcy’s heart hammered in her throat and she swallowed thickly, lips pursed as she pressed her thighs together to relieve a little of the building pressure between them. This was happening. Holy shit, he wanted to watch her get herself off in front of him… _Goddamn._

She was pretty sure she short circuited a little as she wondered if he’d be willing to help?

He laughed softly against her hair and crowded into her space as the elevator doors slid shut behind them, taking them down a few levels to the R&D labs. “Problem, Darce?” His fingers traced the warm flushed skin across her cheeks before they sunk into her hair and forced her to look up. He studied her face for a moment, icy blue eyes taking in the pink stain on her skin, the wide black of her pupils and the hitch in her breathing. Her mouth was open a little, lips bitten and pink. “If you’re not serious then we don't-“

“Oh, I am,” she cut him off. “I’m so fucking there, Bucky. I have absolutely no problem with you watching me.” She licked her lips, eyes roving over him hungrily. “Are you?” At his quirked brow, she explained. “Ready…? You really want this?”

He was practically undressing her with his eyes and he took a long, deep breath as he pressed her into the wall of the elevator, holding her in place with his hips so he didn’t have to touch her with his malfunctioning prosthetic. He didn’t want to risk hurting her with it so he kept it as far out of her reach as possible and let her tug him even closer by his belt loops, her chilled hands skimming the small of his back underneath his shirt.

“Had a lot of time to think lately,” he murmured, his back to the cameras that he knew were there, shielding her from view, “’n I thought about it. A lot.”

Darcy’s vision swam a little as he invaded her space and she gasped a little, his voice pitched low and quiet in her ear as he murmured to her. Her fingernails dug into the warm skin under his shirt and her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him using his free time on the mission thinking about having sex with her and she wondered none too idly if he’d gotten himself all flustered, if he’d actually done anything about it if he had. The thought of him pushing his hand inside the open fly of his tac pants to wrap around himself as he thought about fucking her was almost too much and she moaned softly, nails biting even deeper into his back.

“What? Tell me.” He prodded, voice still quiet but urgent and his hips fell heavier against her.

She squirmed against him, thighs tightly clenched and breathing unsteady. “I really want to watch you jerk off,” she watched his eyes darken, his face flushed with arousal and just a little bit of nervous tension at the corner of his mouth. She slipped her hand around to his belly and her knuckles carefully brushed the fly of his pants, eyes assessing as she watched for his reaction. His eyes fluttered shut a little and she bit back a wanton moan as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his breath stuttering against her face as the blush on his face deepened but he didn’t pull away from her exploring fingers. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” She offered suggestively, her palm settling against the growing bulge in his pants so he could roll into it if he wanted to, no pressure. He hesitated and for a moment, Darcy thought he was going to take a step back, tell her that he had changed his mind and couldn’t do it, but then there was a definite press against her hand, the movement subtle but sure. She looked up at him, eyes wide and blue and just a little bit glazed over with want when she felt the pressure increase against her palm, his hips pushing into her more firmly now.

“ _Darcy, please_ …”

She whimpered at his quiet exhale and curled her fingers around the length of him through his pants. He was half hard already and his face went slack with pleasure as she gave him a gentle squeeze through the thick fabric before she drew her hand back and stroked her fingertips along the skin above the waist band of his pants, nails scratching through the wiry hair that trailed down from his navel and disappeared beneath.

He grunted and his brow creased when she put a little distance between them, pushed him back half a step by the hips but left her hands on his waist, his face falling as though she’d told him she wasn’t interested anymore. “… you don’t want..?”

She hurried to reassure him, her fingers tugging on the waist of his pants and dipping below the fabric over his ass, the length of his shirt and jacket covering them from view of the camera behind him. She groped him shamelessly through his boxer briefs, the fabric thin and soft and snug against the curve of his butt and winked up at him. _Christ, you could definitely bounce a quarter off his butt._ “Oh, I do,” she purred, “I just figured you wouldn’t be wanting to go into R&D sporting a truly impressive tent in your pants.” She flicked her gaze a little lower and bit her lip to stifle the moan that was about to slip out. “ _God_ , Bucky, how much heat are you packin’ down there?! I know you’re not even fully…” she took a deep breath and tried to center herself, her cheeks on fire but unable to drag her eyes away. “ _Holy shit_ ,” she breathed as she eyed the already impressive line of him through his pants, “ _Happy birthday to me_.” She hoped she wasn’t drooling.

He shifted self-consciously and cleared his throat, his neck bright red and his hand over his face. “Fucking hell, Darce, stop pickin’ on me…” He complained, flustered. “S’not nice.”

She choked on a laugh and reached for him, her hand curling around the back of his neck to pull his face down to meet hers. “Definitely not making fun of you, Sweetie.” She licked her way into his mouth and smiled against his lips as he started to sag against her, his hand braced against the wall by her head. She hummed into the kiss happily, grinning as his lips chased hers for another taste when she pulled away. “Hold that thought, James,” she huffed as the elevator slowed to a stop. She glanced down and cleared her throat with a pointed smirk. “You good?”

He inhaled deeply through his nose and looked up at the ceiling, took a measured step back and grumbled to himself. He breathed slowly for a minute and leveled her with a look that was so heated that she thought she was about to catch fire. And wonder if she needed to take a moment to wring out her underwear.

“We’re not done here,” he promised, jaw ticking as he pressed against himself with the heel of his palm and the doors slid open behind him.

Darcy licked her lips slowly and raked her eyes up the length of his big body until she let her gaze come to rest on his lush, swollen mouth. “Oh you bet your ass, we’re not.”

 

**

 

The visit to R&D had taken almost an hour once a quick diagnostic scan had been performed on Bucky’s left arm and Darcy’s butt had gone to sleep long before the repair work was completed. She’d sat with him the whole time they worked on the arm, her hand on his thigh, his on hers as he dozed lightly due to the sedative they’d given him. It had been developed specifically with him and Steve in mind and was probably strong enough to knock out a rampaging bull elephant with little fuss, but for the pair of super soldiers it merely made them a little sleepy, limbs all loose and heavy and almost painless. It was essentially a wickedly potent muscle relaxant and Darcy had found herself pitifully grateful for the recent advances in medical science that Tony’s team had made; Bucky’s arm was a mess and he’d been in a lot of pain before they’d given him the injection. It didn’t last forever, but it lasted long enough for them to make a temporary repair to the circuitry in his shoulder, run a new diagnostic and send him on his merry way with instructions to take it easy for the next twenty four hours.

Medical had waved him off with little interest once they’d discovered he’d already had the shot and his pain was virtually under control. The scream of damaged nerve endings had thankfully died down and he was pleasantly numb in the area surrounding his prosthetic, well enough to skip out on spending a night in the infirmary and head home.

The asshole wasn’t even a little bit stoned anymore and Darcy almost wept with the injustice of it. Stoned Bucky was adorable and craved all things cheesy, hummed show tunes and was a legitimate chatterbox. Stoned Steve however, was even more hilariously offensive than usual and needed constant supervision just in case he tried to do something stupid like rappel down the side of the tower.

He’d nudged her towards the bathroom when they’d gotten back to her apartment and told her to take a shower. She was covered in the stink-ridden mud that he’d been slathered in himself and whilst he was more than used to the smell of decaying vegetation and sludge, the smell was making Darcy feel nauseous.

“Go on,” he jerked his chin off down the hall, “I’m gonna grab somethin’ to eat and have a beer. You get cleaned up. I can wait.” He pressed a kiss to her temple and gave her a gentle pat on the behind before he disappeared into the kitchen and she could hear the sound of a plate being set out and the fridge door opening for him to rifle through it. There was a clink, the hiss of a beer being opened and she finally felt herself relax for the first time in a month, relieved that he was there in the apartment. She listened to him moving around for another minute or so before she scuttled down the hall and into the bathroom, shedding her smelly clothes as she went. She stuffed her cardigan and jeans into the hamper and peeled her long sleeved fitted shirt off, stepped out of her underwear and tossed her bra on the bed. It had been clean that morning and she hadn’t gotten super sweaty throughout the day so it would be ok to wear again tomorrow. After she pushed the rest of her clothes into the hamper she moved into the bathroom and flipped on the shower, played with the temperature until it was toasty warm but not too hot and carefully stepped under the water. She didn’t realize that she’d left the door wide open until after she was completely soaked and she eyed it for a moment before shrugging and reaching for her shampoo. If Bucky came into the bedroom and saw her naked then he saw her naked – it wasn’t as if he wasn’t going to get an eyeful at some point later on anyway.

She closed her eyes and scrubbed at her hair, digging her fingertips in so it would suds up properly. The smell of her shampoo got into the steam and before long the sweet, spicy scent of ginger and oranges billowing out into the bedroom. She rinsed and repeated the first step before slathering on a handful of conditioner, her mind wandering to the soldier currently in her kitchen and her thoughts flashed back to the scene in the elevator.

She could still taste him, could feel him filling out in her hand and a wash of heat that had nothing to do with the water that was running over her bare skin rippled through her whole body. Goosebumps prickled across her skin and she sucked in a breath as she washed herself, careful to avoid the sensitive peaks of her nipples and the space between her legs. She didn’t trust herself not to get distracted by the thought of Bucky’s big body pressing her into the wall, the hard line of him against her belly and his tongue in her mouth, clever fingers in her hair as he tipped her head back to swallow her moans. She tried not to think about the hungry look on his face when she’d told him she got herself off thinking about him and the murmured admission that he wanted to watch her do it again.

She bit the inside of her cheek as her loofah scraped across the flushed swell of her breasts and she tried to muffle her gasp by pressing her face into her shoulder so Bucky wouldn’t hear her. Her skin was slick with soap and the coarse fabric of the sponge felt good, almost scratchy enough for her to imagine that it was the thick stubble that covered his face dragging across her wet skin, up around her neck and across her shoulders, down between her thighs…

 _“Fuck,”_ her breath caught as the scratchy fabric swept between her thighs and grazed against her core, her teeth snagging her bottom lip as she let out a quiet whine of discomfort. She dropped the loofah and cupped her hand between her legs, pressing firmly against her aching flesh to try to gain some relief, even just a little bit. It wasn’t long at all before her fingers were slicked with her arousal and she bowed her head and tried to catch her breath, forced herself not to sink her fingers as far into her pussy as they would go and stroke her clit until she screamed. Jesus, it’d been so damn long since she’d been touched by another person that the mere thought of him being close by as she slipped her fingers down her slit, dipped her fingers inside and stretched herself out made her legs shake, her heart race. “ _Fuck me..”_

God, she wanted him so much it physically hurt.

“Thought you were gonna wait for me to be around to watch you do that?”

His voice startled her and she jerked her head up, fingers slipping between warm, wet folds as she tried to pull her hand loose and she gasped brokenly as her fingertips scraped across her tender clit in her haste. She made a strangled sound, a sob of blessed relief as her fingers slipped across heated, damp flesh. _“Oh my God, Bucky!”_ She wasn’t sure if the blush that swept across her cheeks was from him catching her with her hand between her legs or if it was because of the wide eyed look of appreciation he was shooting her, his face flushed and eyes dark wells of inky blue. Either way, he was leaning in the doorway in not much more than his boxers and she desperately wanted to drag him into the shower with her, drop to her knees and let him fuck her face.

It was the least amount of clothing she’d ever seen him in and the skin tight scrap of dark green cotton riding dangerously high on his incredible thighs was doing very, very little to hide what he had to offer everywhere else. The waist band dipped in the front as he hardened right before her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to nuzzle the trail of dark hair that ran down underneath and lick the crease of his thigh until he begged. Her slick fingers slipped against her a little and she flinched, body growing taut and the mewl of pleasure that escaped her not quite as quiet as she’d hoped.

He let out a gusty breath and pushed himself upright, long muscular legs carrying him across the bathroom until he was right there on the other side of the glass. He dropped his forehead against it and she saw his body roll, the muscles jumping and flexing as he tentatively reached down and adjusted the rapidly growing bulge in his boxers. They weren’t going to be much use for much longer, she noted silently as she took in the way they pulled tight and the waist dipped even lower now, barely covering him, and she stopped herself from asking him to take them off. She wanted to see him, all of him, but she wasn’t going to push him into something he might not-

His thumbs hooked into the waist band and he glanced up at her from where he’d been staring at her hand, still tucked between her wet thighs, and he lifted a questioning eyebrow.

Her mouth fell open at the unspoken question and she gave him a shaky, breathless nod. The water was still running down her back, trickles of soap snaking down between her breasts to pool in her belly button. “If,” she managed after a moment, “If you want to…?”

His mouth quirked up into a slightly self-conscious smile and his blush deepened, spreading down his neck and across his chest. “You said you wanted to watch,” he sounded just as affected as she was and it sent a thrill of pleasure straight to her aching clit that was snugly pressed between her still fingers. “S’only fair. I watch you, you get to see me.”

Darcy swallowed thickly and her tongue felt too big for her mouth. “Only if you want to,” she told him. “Don’t do it because it’s what I want, do it because you want to.” She needed him to know that he didn’t have to do this, that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to.

She was giving him an out and she was terrified that he was going to take it.

Fuck, she’d never felt this vulnerable or turned on in her entire life.

He watched her for a moment, his tongue wetting his lips as he toyed with the wide elastic waist. His pupils were blown so wide that his eyes were virtually black and his breath was fogging up the glass a little bit, the sharp puffs of air visibly spreading across the wet surface before fading back to nothing. He closed his eyes and let out a long, shaky breath before he opened them again and purposely tugged his boxers lower down his thighs and stepped out of them, his eyes on her open mouth the whole time.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” she let out an appreciative sound in the back of her throat and pressed her free hand against the glass, bracing herself as she drank in the sight of him completely bare in front of her for the first time. There was so much to look at, he was amazing and Darcy decided that she couldn’t take it any longer, her brain and hormones going completely haywire when he wrapped his thick fingers around the long length of his flushed, leaking cock and squeezed. The muscles in his arm twitched and jumped with each slow stroke and Jesus, he was gorgeous.

Her hand dropped away from the glass and she pulled it across her belly, up to cup her breast and roll a pert, rosy nipple between her fingers. She let out a breathy moan and a rush of wet heat pooled between her legs, the inside of her thighs growing slick as her fingers stroked and teased until she could hear how wet she was over the sound of the shower. She could smell her arousal in the steam and she knew that Bucky was more than able to as well judging by the way his nostrils flared, the way his dark pink lip blanched around his teeth as he bit down on it and started to stroke himself in firm, languid strokes that ended with a twist, back arching as he fucked into his hand.

He was watching her through the door, millimeters of tempered glass separating them from one another and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. A choked sound escaped him as she spread her legs a little so he could see more of her as she pushed her middle finger deep inside and spread herself open with her other fingers, her slick pink flesh clearly visible and dripping wet. She circled her thumb over her clit and let out a sharp moan, struggled to concentrate on keeping her legs from buckling beneath her.

“Fuck, Darce,” he rasped as he dragged his thumb across the flushed, leaking head of his cock, adjusted his grip and stroked a little faster as he watched her hand work between her thighs. “So beautiful…”

Her eyes almost rolled back in her head at the reverent tone in his voice, the raw need that she could hear and she let out a strangled cry, mouth falling open as she sucked in more of the warm, damp air. Normally she could keep going by herself at this pace for hours, teasing and stroking and dipping two, maybe three fingers shallowly inside herself, just far enough in to feel good but not enough to fill her, but this time, with him right there watching her with that weighty gaze and touching himself, making those sinful noises… She wasn’t going to be able to last. Her legs were shaking beneath her and she scrabbled for purchase against the shower wall, fumbling to switch off the water, conditioner be damned. She’d wash it out later. She needed to be horizontal and she needed to be there now.

Preferably with him sprawled between her feet so he could get a real good eyeful.

“Bed,” she told him, her voice ragged and wrecked. “I need… lie down before I fall down…”

His hand curled around her upper arm and supported her weight as she wobbled a little, light headed, and she mewled sadly when she realized he was holding her up with the hand he’d been using to touch himself. “You stopped...” she pouted and he huffed a small laugh, moulding himself around her from behind so the thick length of him was pressed between the wet cleft of her butt cheeks, his metal arm curled around her waist, his flesh hand cupping her left breast. She moaned at the heavy weight of him all over her and her legs instinctively spread a little wider to accommodate him between them, hips pushing back into his big body with a roll as he tried to guide her towards the door to the bedroom.

He let out a string of muffled curses against the back of her neck and stumbled to a halt, nothing clear enough for her to make out but she felt him twitch against her, hot and hard and it flustered her more than it should have.

“S’posed to be watching,” she moaned, rolling her hips against him, the thick length slipping against her damp skin and digging into the small of her back. “Not touching. Said you weren’t ready to touch.” She felt a little delirious and she couldn’t quite keep her eyes open wide enough to look back at him, couldn’t see through the wet curtain of her hair. She could feel him leaking pre-come against her skin and she wriggled back into him, rocking back and forth with a whine as he slid against her smoothly.

He was quiet behind her save for his heavy, unsteady breathing and she felt the scrape of stubble against the side of her face, his pretty, perfect fucking mouth rubbing against her temple wetly. _“Darce.”_ He sounded shaken, completely and totally rattled by how bad he wanted her and she forced herself still, swore to herself with how hard it was not to just reach back between her legs and guide him home. “… we shouldn’t… Fuck, _we really shouldn’t_.”

A flicker of hope swelled in her chest and she rolled back against him again, slower and less desperate this time, bolstered by his choice of wording. Not can’t, not won’t, but _shouldn’t_ …? Did that mean… Did he want…?

“We can,” she stroked at his forearm and hooked her foot around the back of his calf, opening herself up a little more to him with a shiver, “ _We can_. If you want.”

He let out a harsh groan against the side of her face and his arms tightened around her waist. “Fuck’s sake, Darce,” he muttered breathlessly, “What the fuck’re you doin’ t’me?”

She let out a small, equally breathless laugh as she felt his flesh hand start to wander lower, skimming over her belly to cup her mound between her legs. His hand was a little too wide to fit in the space there and she spread her legs further, bracing against him so he could feel her properly.

“Giving you… _Fuck_ … options,” she replied unevenly, eyes closed as one of his thick fingers stroked along her slit, gathering moisture under the pad before circling her clit slowly. Her hips bucked against his hand and she swore as a second joined it. She drew in a ragged breath and dug her nails into his arm, clinging on for dear life. “Bucky, if you want us to…”

“I really fucking do,” his mouth was at her ear, tongue wet against the shell of it. “Fuck, Darce, _I do_. _Fuck_. **_Yes_.**”

She untangled her foot from around his leg and slapped at his hand, tugging it away from the dripping pussy he’d been just about to sink his fingers into and she wrapped her fingers around his wrist, holding it to her waist as she dragged him into the bedroom and over to the bed. Their feet tangled together as they moved and Darcy giggled as Bucky let out a startled grunt and they both tumbled gracelessly towards the bed. She fell forward onto it with a quiet ‘oof’ and barely had time to brace herself on her hands and knees before he was curled over her back again, the thick heavy length of him now pressed between her thighs instead of against her ass. She shot him a wicked grin over her shoulder and shifted, closing her damp thighs around him so he was clenched between warm, slick skin before she bumped her ass back into him, pulled at him with one hand and held herself up with the other. Her stomach flipped over, excited and aroused beyond belief as he gave an experimental thrust against her, then another that rocked her forward a little, their skin meeting with a slap.

 _“Jesus.”_ He hissed, his fingers sinking into the soft curves of her hips as he slipped back and forth between her arousal soaked thighs. She clenched them a little tighter and arched her back, pushing her ass further into the air and back into him and his hands slipped from her hips up to the narrowest part of her waist, long fingers circling her and pulling her back into him as his thighs slapped against hers. “ _Fuck, Darce, fuck…”_

She let out a sharp gasp as he rutted against her, the skin between her thighs growing wetter again as she felt the slick of her arousal leaking out of her, dripping down her thighs and all over him. Her mouth fell open when he shifted a little, rising up higher onto his knees so that his cock was pressed against the wet line of her slit, the thick head of it dragging over her clit with every slide and she cried out with a sob. Fuck, he felt so good against her and whilst he wasn’t inside her, he was more than getting the job done and she could feel the pressure building low in her spine.

_“Buckybuckybucky…”_

His sweaty brow fell against her shoulder blade and he mouthed at the skin there, tongue pressing over the spot he’d just bitten to soothe the sting. “Wanna fuck you proper,” his words were muffled against her skin but she heard him loud and clear as he repeated it into her ear with a sense of frantic urgency. “Please, Darcy, please?”

She flailed a little as she waved towards the bedside cabinet. “Drawer,” she gasped as a new wave of wetness helped him slide even easier against her, “-middle drawer. Condoms. Now.” So she’d been cautiously optimistic about him changing his mind about having sex with her and fuck, was she glad she had been. She had prepared for this, just in case and she wanted it so, so much. It had _never_ been a deal breaker for them, she respected his choices and was willing to wait as long as it was needed, but God, she really wanted him in her bed, wrapped around her and inside her. She could hear the clunk of his metal fingers against the drawer and it being yanked open, him rifling through it and the tearing of the unopened box as she continued to rock back into him, the feel of his slick cock against her clit too good to stop. She was soaked and she knew that he was too, his thighs sticky against the back of her own. “God, _yes_ …”

He made a sound behind her, an almost amused snort and a tube of lubricant with a sticky label on it that read ‘Glow in the dark! It’s not the lube, it’s the tube!’ fell onto the bed beside her. “Won’t be needin’ _that_ – you’re fucking soaked,” he mumbled as he tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth and put a hand on her ass, forcing her still so he could put it on. “Hold on,” he grumbled when she tried to pull him back to her, “Jesus, woman, gimme a minute!” He barked, more than a little flustered and she fell still, chest heaving as a bolt of arousal flared in her gut at his sharp order.

“Sorry,” she breathed, trying to catch her breath as she inwardly bemoaned the loss of him, “-sorry…”

His hand smoothed over the full curve of her butt cheek and he gave her an affectionate pat as he fumbled behind her. “S’alright, Darce, I get it,” he soothed. “I want this too but let’s not risk me puttin’ a baby in you right now, huh?”

Her stomach twisted at the thought and she dropped her cheek against the cool cotton of her sheets, eyes clamped shut as she fought off the mental image of her barefoot and pregnant with his child and something in her worried about how it didn’t freak her out as much as it should and shit, she actually kind of liked the idea of him doing just that… putting a baby in her… Fuck. “Ungh, alright, ok, come on…” She wriggled impatiently and chose not to reveal that little gem of a revelation quite yet. _If ever_. “Come on, Bucky…”

His hand pushed between her thighs and nudged at the inside of her knee, pushing her legs open so he could settle between them. “This way ok?” Callused thumbs stroked the dimples at the small of her back and he elaborated at her sound of confusion. “Hands and knees, is it ok or do you want me to move so you can get comfortable?” She spread her legs a little wider in response and lowered her shoulders, head pillowed on her arm. His answering groan made her mouth kick up into a smug grin and she wiggled her hips a little more. “Shit, alright, alright! It’s good, I get it!”

The brush of his knuckles was quickly followed by the press of him nudging her open and both of them fell quiet, their breathing harried and shallow. The tension in the air was thick and she reached back to slip her hand over his prosthetic one on her hip, gave it a reassuring squeeze and relaxed a little more when he replied in kind.

“Last chance to back out,” she told him and she held her breath until he answered a second later.

“Yeah,” he murmured against the side of her neck, “Not happening, Princess.”

Her stomach fluttered at the nickname and she would have fucking preened at the obvious adoration in his voice if it wasn’t for the delicious stretch that she felt as he sunk into her in one slow, deep thrust and all ability to speak left her. It had been so long since anyone had her and she only used her fingers on herself, so the ridiculously full feeling that accompanied something other than two, sometimes three of her small fingers being inside her made her breath catch and she struggled to breathe, completely overwhelmed by the knowledge that it was actually him that was making her feel this way. It was Bucky that was stretching her wide open and filling her up, forcing the air out of her lungs as he pressed deeper and deeper until there was no place else to go. She could feel his thighs against her ass and logically knew that he was fully seated inside her but it still felt like he wanted to _and could_ slide even further into her and pull her to pieces until there was nothing left.

Fuck, he felt so good inside her, so completely and utterly right that every other guy she’d been with previously didn’t even exist to her. This was how it was supposed to be. This was everything that she’d ever wanted.

She didn’t even realize she was keening pitifully into her arm on the brink of tears until his voice was in her ear, whispering and soothing her as he stroked her ribs. “Shh, that’s it, Darce, breathe, Princess, breathe.” She could hear the tremor in his voice as he struggled to hold his shit together and felt a flood of affection for him in her chest as he continued to comfort her, his mouth dragging kisses along the line of her neck. “Ok?”

She hummed, a small embarrassed sound and pushed back into him in reply. “Better than.”

His breath shook against her ear and he inhaled deeply, committing her scent to memory, the way she felt wrapped tight around him, “Can I move?” He asked, voice tentative and quiet but roughened with need. “You good?” His arms banded around her and squeezed.

Darcy reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair and pressed her cheek against his, sought out his mouth so she could kiss him. “So good,” she rocked back a little bit and her breath hitched in her chest at the pull of him moving inside her, her mouth falling open against his. “ _Please,_ Bucky.”

His hips drew back and she took a moment to savor the drag of his cock against her inner walls before there was nothing but the tip of him left inside her and he pressed back into her in a long, slow thrust that left her shaking. She spread her knees and settled against him, fingers clinging to the arm around her waist as he slowly moved.

_“More.”_

He grunted against ear but complied happily, hips rolling into her and gradually speeding up until they were fucking in earnest, her cries muffled into the bedding with his hand between her shoulders pushing her top half down into the bed whilst his metal arm held her hips aloft as he fucked into her. Their skin was damp with a sheen of sweat and Bucky was muttering to her gruffly, praising her and calling her Princess, telling her how fucking perfect she felt around him and how he never wanted to stop and why the hell had they waited so fucking long to do this?

Darcy giggled and he cursed at her incredulously when she answered his rhetorical question. “Don’t blame me,” she teased through a gasp, “-you were the one playing hard to get!”

“S’cuse me for tryin’ to preserve your reputation, Princess.” He swatted at her ass, just hard enough to leave a mark and dragged her back into his upward thrust with a little more force than necessary, or so he thought until he heard her sharp, thready wail in response. Her fingers scrabbled against the sheets and she begged him brokenly to do it again, her voice throaty and completely wrecked when he repeated the action again and again and again until she was a gibbering wreck.

She could feel the familiar tension building in her lower spine and it was made even more intense by the fact that it wasn’t by her own hand this time, the liquid heat of it making her skin tight. Bucky was swearing under his breath behind her as she started tense up around him and she pushed herself up onto her hands, arched her back a little bit and slammed her hips back to meet him.

“Bucky…” she trailed off with a keening cry. Her skin felt like it was going to start peeling off, every nerve ending alight and buzzing as she struggled to breathe, “Bucky, ‘m gonna come…” He was breathing heavily now and his hands slipped back around her waist, fingers digging into the sharp curve of it as he held her in place and drove into her so hard that she could see spots in her vision. She struggled against his grip, desperate to move against him but he held fast and slammed into her tight, wet heat like he was possessed. _“Bucky, please!”_

Silver fingers dipped down past the trembling skin of her belly and roughly sunk between her thighs, the thick digits bracketing his cock where they were joined. His fingers were covered in her in no time and he pressed a slick fingertip against her swollen clit, swirled it in a tight circle and let out a harsh groan as she clenched around him and came so hard that her arms went out from under her and she fell forward onto the mattress, a mess of sweaty limbs and shuddering sobs. It didn’t take long after that for him to plaster himself to her back and bury his face in the back of her neck as he too came with a quiet groan, hands tight on her waist.

They lay in a heap for a couple of minutes, both of them trying to catch their breath.

“Bucky, I love how fucking big you are all over and how small it makes me feel,” Darcy mumbled tiredly after a while, “-but you’re so fucking heavy it’s not funny and I don’t think I can actually breathe properly with you laying on me like you are.”

He swore against her hair and pushed his arm between her and the mattress before rolling them over so she was sprawled on top of him, belly to back, her thighs draped either side of his and his arm around her waist with his cock still snugly fitted inside her. He pulled her head back against his shoulder and smothered her open mouth with his free hand.

“Shh. Tired like a tired thing.” He mumbled gruffly against her hair and gave her waist a squeeze before settling his hand over her breast, cupping it in his big hand like some sort of security blanket. “Sleep.”

Darcy’s eyes sparkled as she looked back at him, his hand still over her mouth and pushed her heels into the bed, bringing her knees up to steeple either side of his hips and gave a dirty grind onto his softening cock. She tucked her fingers under his palm and dragged it away from her mouth, licking his silver fingers before guiding the saliva-damp digits down between her thighs to press on her clit.

Bucky grumbled at her back, already half asleep but his fingers swirled against her lazily nonetheless and Darcy let out a quiet sigh as he quickly coaxed another orgasm out of her before he kissed her temple and fell asleep, finally succumbing to exhaustion.

Darcy watched him sleep for a little while in wonder, body sated for now and her heart happy and full with the knowledge that he was here and he was hers. She dozed off on top of him with her nose buried under his chin, his arm wedged between her breasts and his hand curled over her shoulder holding her against his chest.

She could definitely get used to this.

 


End file.
